


Catradora one-shots

by Winxforever



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, One Shot, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxforever/pseuds/Winxforever
Summary: Catradora one-shots





	Catradora one-shots

Requested by crabbycreeper06 on wattpad

Adora's POV  
I hear a knock at my door, when I open the door Catra tackles me. "Hi Catra, ready for bed, this early?" "Can we have a small picnic Before we go to bed?" "Picnic?" "Remember that one time we had a picnic, it was really fun?" "Ok, that does sound like fun."

Now that there is no more horde, Catra lives with me in Bright Moon Castle, and just like we have all our lives we share a room and sleep together.

It is sunset now and we are sitting on a blanket eating, talking and watching the sunset.

"What, I'm not a scaredy-cat!" "Oh yeah if you're not, then kiss me!" Then she stands up, walks over, pulls me up by the arm, and kisses me. "I told you I'm not a scaredy-cat!" "But you like me, don't you?" "Don't be stupid, not in that way, but definitely as a best friend." 

"Yeah right, I never said you had to kiss me on the lips." "I do not!" "You said the same thing about liking me as a friend not so long ago in the temple of The First Ones."

She sighs, "ok maybe I do like you a little," and she smiles at me. I smile back at her and say, "love you too."

Catra's POV

We sit down and just hold hands for a bit, we sometimes held hands in the horde. 'I wish I would have joined Adora in Bright Moon Castle sooner.' Adora looks at me and says, "ready to get to bed?" "Yeah just one thing," I say before I kiss her again.


End file.
